Fernkit's Savior
by Fernheart8
Summary: The Four clans are going to drive out Fernkit's home clan, LeafClan. It is up to Fernkit, a kit who had died twelve moons ago to save the clans from driving out her friends, family, and clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyyy my first fanfic I'm quite proud of it :) Anyways, enjoy**

"Silverfeather, will Fernkit be okay?" Fernkit heard her mother, Nightflower frantically ask. Fernkit felt a slight sting as more cobwebs and marigold were pushed onto the wound on her flank. "I think StarClan will decide her fate now," Silverfeather meowed glumly. "No! StarClan please save my kit!" Nightflower yowled into the dark greenleaf sky, "RainClan how could you hurt a kit?" Fernkit soon felt the effort to hold onto life was too much to bear and let blackness wash over her. "Goodbye Nightflower I will always love you," Fernkit mewed meekly.

Fernkit saw Silverfeather check her pulse, "She walks with StarClan now." Nightflower dropped to the ground and cried to the stars, "StarClan, why couldn't you have taken me instead!" Fernkit looked up and saw a black and orange starry cat padding toward her. "Strongheart?" Fernkit recognized the father she had never gotten the chance to meet, "Is that you dad?" Strongheart touched noses with her, "Yes, I'm here to take you to StarClan with me."

Strongheart padded forward and beckoned with his tail for Fernkit to follow him. Fernkit scampered after her father that she had just met. "Fernkit wake up, I want to play," Fernkit heard her sister Violetkit mew. _Goodbye Violetkit._

 **Fernkit: why did I die already**

 **Me: because the plot**

 **Please leave reviews:)**

 **Remember...Peace, love and WARRIORS!**

 **-Fern**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 for the win am I right...Enjoy :)**

"Violetpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code for the rest of your life?" Fernkit was watching her sister's warrior ceremony from the stars. "I do," Violetpaw said with confidence.

Then from this day forward you shall be known as Violetlight and befor your sister died I had thought of her warrior name, Fernheart may you continue your life in StarClan."

"Violetlight, Fernheart, Violetlight, Fernheart," LeafClan was chanting. _Fernheart, I like that_. Fernkit thought. Fernkit stood up from where she was watching the ceremony and ran through trees and over field, to the river where she found Strongheart. "Strongheart, Strongheart, I was watching Violetpaw's ceremony and her warrior name is Violetlight, and guess what Cloverstar gave me a warrior name too!" Fernkit was running around in circles around her father with a huge smile on her face. Until she misplaced her foot while running and fell in the river. "Fernkit, I told you not to run around the river. Now what was that name Cloverstar gave you?" Strongheart asked.

"She decided to call me Fernheart!" Fernkit meowed in excitement. Strongheart smiled warmly at his kit. "That's great, I'm so proud of you, Fernheart." Strongheart walked away and beckoned with his tail for Fernkit to go with him. "Where are we going?" Fernkit asked, Strongheart just kept walking forward. He walked up to the tallest tree in StarClan. "All cats of StarClan, join under the Tall Oak for a group meeting," Strongheart yowled.

… **I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I forgot about the story. I don't give a crap if this is short it's better than nothing, OK! Well now that we got that over with…**

 **Reviews please! :)**

 **Remember… Peace, Love and WARRIORS**

 **-Fern**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fern's kidnapper: Hi all this is the majestic chapter of 2ness I hope you enjoy this beautiful chapter**

 **Fern: Mlafglefsifewialfkvfddeghfherf *pulls tape off mouth* please save me and please enjoy the chapter**

All the cats of StarClan came pouring out of trees, caves and pretty much everywhere in StarClan, there were cats coming out. "This kit's name is Fernkit, and the leader of LeafClan has given this kit a warrior name, You may now call her Fernheart!"

"Fernheart, Fernheart!" the cats of StarClan chanted. Fernheart felt in her soul that this was, in fact the best moment of her life. **(wait Fernheart is a dead cat, soooo... best moment in her death?)** Fernheart jumped down from the tree with Strongheart padding next to her. "How do you feel with your warrior name."

"I feel amazing and not really like I died and...stuff," Fernheart replied.

"Well, not really the answer I was looking for, but that's great!" Strongheart answered with enthusiasm. He and Fernheart had been padding down to the river where they usually were, everyday. Every. Single. Day. _Ahh the river, my home away from LeafClan_ , Fernheart crawled over to a sunny rock and closed her eyes.

"A kit...save...Leaf...travel to MoonClan…"

"No...to young...journey…"

Fernheart opened her eyes, "I wonder what they were talking about," she murmured. Fernheart rose to her feet, "Dad? What were those cats talking about?" she asked him.

"Oh, just another prophecy from MoonClan that we have to give to the Sliverfeather," Strongheart replied casually, as if this happened everyday.

"But why?" Fernheart asked.

"I don't know why, only the medicine cat's mentor will receive the prophecy, it's sort of like double medicine cats."

"But what if the medicine cat's mentor is still alive?"

"Then the mentor's mentor and so forth." Fernheart got up feeling satisfied with her answers and padded off to the forest to catch some fresh kill for her and Strongheart.

 _We're-er, I'm of to see the forest, the wonderful forest of food?_

Once Fernheart had gotten back from the forest with two mice and a squirrel for her and Strongheart.

 **Fern's kidnapper: well loves I hope you enjoyed the chapter, bye :)**

 **Fern: oh no you don't, why do you keep throwing me in the closet :(**

 **Fern's kidnapper: *facepalm* you're the author of this story you baka, you created me you're making me shove you in the closet**

 **Fern: …oh yeah…I, sort of forgot about that. And just to clear things up the four clans are LeafClan, RainClan, SnowClan and FlameClan, also StarClan and MoonClan**

 **Both of us: Reviews please**

 **-Fern**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyy, welcome to Chapter 3, I'm surprised you made it this far, yes I have successfully "exterminated" the Fern imposter/kidnapper and I'd like to give a shout out to Goldenheart215, thank you for being so supportive :)**

"Violetlight, lead a hunting patrol and take Sunsky, Petalclaw and Birchpelt," the deputy, Acornflower called. The cats whose names had been called for a hunting patrol had gathered in the center clearing. "Okay, Violetlight where do you want to hunt," Birchpelt asked.

"I was thinking in the brambles by the SnowClan border." Violetlight answered. The cats followed Violetlight out the camp entrance and across the territory to a place of brambles, holly bushes and you know...usual woodsey like things. "Sunsky, go with Petalclaw in that direction, Birchpelt, come with me," Violetlight ordered. The two padded off in the direction that Violetlight said. *Crunch,* "What was that?!" Violetlight whisper-meowed.

"Well, judging by the scent of mouse, I'd say it's a mouse," Birchpelt answered jokingly. Violetlight lightly shoved Birchpelt with her shoulder, "I know that you mouse-brain."

"I can chase it and you can cut-" Birchpelt was cut off by Violetlight walking back with a mouse dangling from her jaws, "You were saying," Violetlight said through the mouse in jaws.

The two of them padded off back to where they started to meet Sunsky and Petalclaw with one more mouse and two voles. Sunsky and Petalclaw returned with a shrew and a fat squirrel. "Wow, the prey sure is running well," Petalclaw said through the squirrel.

"I know," Violetlight answered while biting the mouse tails. The hunting patrol walked back to the camp with a successful catch. Violetlight waked over to the fresh kill pile, dropped the two mice and took a sparrow from the day before. Birchpelt padded up to Violetlight, "Would you like to share this squirrel," he asked her.

"Sure, why not," Violetlight answered happily and walked over to the fresh kill pile and put back the sparrow. She and Birchpelt walked over to a corner of the camp and set down the squirrel. "Do you want first bite?" he asked. Violet graciously took a mouthful of the squirrel, it was sunhigh, she hadn't eaten all day. "This is a good squirrel," she said, muffled by the squirrel, "You can have the rest if you want though, I'm not really that hungry."

"Don't be such a mouse-brain, you haven't eaten all day, you can have most of it," Birchpelt responded and took a bite of squirrel.

"Thanks!" Violetlight answered happily taking another mouthful of squirrel. Birchpelt smiled at Violetlight as she ravenously devoured the squirrel bite by bite. "Is the squirrel good," he said laughing.

Violetlight looked up it at him,"Yes. It is." Birchpelt just kept laughing.

"I love you Violetlight," he whispered.

"I love you too Birchpelt," she whispered back.

 **Oohh Violetlight has a mate now, I shall leave her fate up to you guys should she have kits, please tell me with reviews :)**

 **Remember, peace, love and WARRIORS**

 **-Fern**


End file.
